


Un alma que dejará huellas

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Se quedan allí, sentados entre la suciedad y el frío, compartiendo un nuevo dolor que los acompañará por el resto de su viaje
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 1





	Un alma que dejará huellas

**Un alma que dejará huellas**

Las manos se ensucian mientras ellos excavan. El barro se enreda entre sus dedos y se desliza junto a la llovizna que los acompaña. Juntos fluyen hacia la tierra, hacia su hogar, buscando llenar un espacio que no es para ellos.

Las uñas de Ed se clavan en el lodo y arañan surcos ascendentes que pronto desaparecen. Por más que intenta retener la sustancia, ésta se escapa ante sus ojos. Se le escapa como todo en su vida.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, Al.

Su hermano se detiene, las muñecas escondidas dentro del pozo antes de sacudir la cabeza y retornar con su labor.

—Sólo un poco más.

La atención de Edward se desvía al cuerpo que yace entre ambos. Un bulto pequeño que apenas se nota entre los pliegues de su capa roja. Una orejita rubia sobresale desde una esquina, oscurecida por el agua que no deja de caer.

—Suficiente, Al —repite otra vez, sujetando el brazo ajeno con su automail. Alphonse es el más fuerte de los dos y podría zafarse fácilmente del agarre de su hermano, pero no lo hace. Luchar entre ellos no cambiaría nada—. Es hora.

Juntos bajan al gatito, interceptando con sus cuerpos gran parte de la lluvia que aún trata de alcanzarlo. Lo dejan ovillado en el centro, tal y como lo habían visto por última vez hace unas semanas. Vuelven a llenar sus manos con barro y lo sepultan.

Trabajan en silencio y con mucho cuidado, llenando los pequeños huecos que el otro va dejando a su paso. No les toma demasiado tiempo para acabar, mas ninguno está preparado para irse todavía. Así que se quedan allí, sentados entre la suciedad y el frío de una oscura tarde otoñal, compartiendo un nuevo dolor que los acompañará por el resto de su viaje.


End file.
